mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike/Gallery
Season one Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Spike belches the two tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Spike Blush S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Spike hiccuping scrolls away S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Boast Busters Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Dragonshy Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Spike parasprites wake up S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Spike chuckling frozen lake S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Spike wearing a Viking helmet S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Spike "since the beginning of time" S01E14.png|Suited For Success Spike distracted by Pinkie S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Manly Spike stood holding sword S1E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Spike's Rarity T-shirt S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie and Spike S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Spike bakes the pies S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Infant Spike S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Spike with the ruined book S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png|Party of One Spike Powerslide S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Spike burping S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Spike snap out of it! S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Spike blank stare S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Spike Hold It S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Spike with a book S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Spike worried S2E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! Spike being a reporter S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike becoming greedy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess By hatred S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Spike holding up letters S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity whatever S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Spike flexing a muscle S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Spike with an ice cream S2E20.png|It's About Time Spike touching the mirror S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Spike Photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Spike playing with figurines S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Spike and the rings S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Spike alarmed S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Spike without popcorns S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Spike showing the book to the ponies S3E05.png|Magic Duel Spike the Zippo S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Spike is happy that Rarity's eating his pie S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Spike sees and describes Discord S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike with a helmet S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Spike still sleepy S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four Spike talking in his sleep S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Spike shocked S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Spike trembling under couch S04E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Spike grinning S4E06.png|Power Ponies Spike writing in friendship journal S4E07.png|Bats! Spike grabbing a bag in the pile S4E8.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Twilight and Spike worried S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Spike 'she can come this weekend!' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Spike looking S4E13.png|Simple Ways Spike cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Spike at the door S4E15.png|Twilight Time Spike excited grin S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Spike "I think your sisters" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Spike as a director S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Spike holding new comic S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Spike looks at the book S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Spike tries counting to ten S4E24.png|Equestria Games Spike strutting through the Empire S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Spike goes back to sleep S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Season five Spike wearing drinking helmet and foam finger S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Spike "Sweet Celestia!" S5E03.png|Castle Sweet Castle Spike confused S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Spike slowly waking up S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Celestia and Luna grinning nervously at Spike S5E9.png|Slice of Life Spike looking sly S5E10.png|Princess Spike Spike shields himself S5E11.png|Party Pooped Spike holds the teddy bear S5E12.png|Amending Fences Sir Spike "might as well dream big" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity's friends see the new dress; Pinkie looks at something else S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Spike rolling his eyes S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Spike sends a letter to Princess Celestia S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Spike sees the comic book in ashes S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Spike in giddy excitement S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Spike looking back to Rarity S5E21.png|Scare Master Spike rolling his eyes S5E22.png|What About Discord? Twilight levitating a book near Spike S5E23.png|The Hooffields and McColts Pinkie startles Spike S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Spike giving Rainbow Dash a thumbs-up S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Spike "check!" S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Spike checks off the next item on Twilight's list S6E1.png|The Crystalling - Part 1 Spike looks and smiles at Sunburst and Starlight S6E2.png|The Crystalling - Part 2 Bloodstone scepter surges with fire S6E5.png|Gauntlet of Fire Spike finds Rainbow's wing balm S6E7.png|Newbie Dash Spike "okay" S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Spike smiling nervously and sweating S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Spike angry "I did all the work!" S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Spike knocking on the map's surface S6E12.png|Spice Up Your Life Spike blowing fire on yet another scroll S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Spike sings "I was nothing but wrong" S6E16.png|The Times They Are A Changeling Garbuckle zapping a skeleton puppet S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Spike says "told ya" S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Spike reading his notes closely S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Twilight, Starlight, and Spike look at the Cutie Map S6E24.png|Top Bolt Spike "are they upset with you?" S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Thorax and Spike watch Queen Chrysalis fly away S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Spike picking up a muffin S7E1.png|Celestial Advice Spike "all the way over here" S7E2.png|All Bottled Up Spike striking a heroic pose S7E3.png|A Flurry of Emotions Maud Pie and Spike greet each other S7E4.png|Rock Solid Friendship Spike gives Twilight and Starlight a thumbs-up S7E5.png|Fluttershy Leans In Spike blushing with embarrassment S7E9.png|Honest Apple Spike "the royal sisters aren't seeing eye-to-eye" S7E10.png|A Royal Problem Twilight Sparkle "so much anti-friendship?!" S7E14.png|Fame and Misfortune Spike looking at his glowing scales S7E15.png|Triple Threat Spike snipping clumps of hair S7E19.png|It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Spike holding a tray of cauliflower bites S7E20.png|A Health of Information Spike doing Twilight's princess paperwork S7E22.png|Once Upon a Zeppelin Spike jumping down the ridge S7E25.png|Shadow Play - Part 1 Mane Six's cutie marks float over the Hollow Shades S7E26.png|Shadow Play - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Photo of Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset on Sunset's phone EGFF.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Spike eating Rarity's offered gems MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' Season eight Spike "which one is Smolder?" S8E1.png|School Daze - Part 1 Spike "we don't have any students" S8E2.png|School Daze - Part 2 Ponies getting ready to greet Maud Pie S8E3.png|The Maud Couple Spike looking intently at Softpad S8E4.png|Fake It 'Til You Make It Spike "you can see that for yourselves" S8E7.png|Horse Play Spike nudging Sunburst with his elbow S8E8.png|The Parent Map Spike holding Fluttershy's photograph S8E9.png|Non-Compete Clause Spike reciting poetry in honor of Rarity S8E10.png|The Break Up Break Down Spike emerges with a pair of wings S8E11.png|Molt Down Spike notices his wing covering the projector S8E12.png|Marks for Effort Spike "being a princess for Twilight" S8E15.png|A Matter of Principals Spike pressing his ear to a present box S8E16.png|The Hearth's Warming Club Spike holding the Amulet of Aurora S8E17.png|The End in Friend Spike shouting in Gummy's ears S8E18.png|Yakity-Sax Spike covering his face with pillow S8E21.png|A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Spike grinning expectantly at Sludge S8E24.png|Father Knows Beast Spike making gagging noises S8E25.png|School Raze - Part 1 Spike belches diploma for Silverstream S8E26.png|School Raze - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Spike carrying box of decorations MLPBGE.png Spike holding box of decorations MLPBGE.png Spike in the undecorated castle MLPBGE.png Spike peeking into Twilight's room MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "no time for rest" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle checking her list MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "checked it twice" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle hovers over to Spike MLPBGE.png Spike follows Twilight in winter gear MLPBGE.png Twilight and Spike leaving the castle MLPBGE.png Twilight and Spike heading into town MLPBGE.png Spike running past Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Twilight frantically flies through marketplace MLPBGE.png Spike following Twilight with long list MLPBGE.png Spike's list gets snagged MLPBGE.png Spike "not wrapping paper" MLPBGE.png Spike pointing at Twilight's to-do-list MLPBGE.png Spike pointing over at Twilight Sparkle MLPBGE.png Twilight's friends watch her freak out MLPBGE.png Twilight "just grabbing a few things" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I need eight!" MLPBGE.png Twilight teleports away yet again MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie arrive on scene MLPBGE.png Applejack "traditional holiday meltdown?" MLPBGE.png Rest of the Mane Five and Spike confirm MLPBGE.png Applejack proposes Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack explains Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "it didn't make sense to buy" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie freaking out MLPBGE.png Rarity "it would save time" MLPBGE.png Spike "you could get the pony you pick" MLPBGE.png Spike fawning over Rarity MLPBGE.png Rainbow interrupts Spike's fantasizing MLPBGE.png Rainbow joins in on Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Applejack holding out her hat MLPBGE.png Symbols going into AJ's hat MLPBGE.png Applejack shuffling the papers MLPBGE.png Mane Six gathered around the hat MLPBGE.png Spike and Fluttershy pick Hearthswarming Helpers MLPBGE.png Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike holding papers MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike see who they got MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack see who they got MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing away from her friends MLPBGE.png Rarity asking about the gift exchange MLPBGE.png Rainbow "Twilight's castle tomorrow night" MLPBGE.png Applejack "spend the evenin' with y'all" MLPBGE.png Applejack "next mornin' with our families!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy excited for Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Main ponies going their separate ways MLPBGE.png Spike asking "is it against the rules" MLPBGE.png Spike "if I had a better idea" MLPBGE.png Spike with something to hide MLPBGE.png Spike trying to be subtle MLPBGE.png Applejack "if you can figure out" MLPBGE.png Applejack "I guess it's fine" MLPBGE.png Spike asks about AJ's Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "I don't have Rarity" MLPBGE.png Spike caught in his deception MLPBGE.png Spike trying to cover for himself MLPBGE.png Spike flies off from Ponyville marketplace MLPBGE.png Spike bursts open the castle doors MLPBGE.png Hearth's Warming wreaths fall off the walls MLPBGE.png Spike talking to Twilight as she decorates MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle continues decorating MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "then I'll shop" MLPBGE.png Spike "maybe something sparkly?" MLPBGE.png Spike imitating Rarity toward Twilight MLPBGE.png Twilight "the kind of things my pony likes" MLPBGE.png Spike disappointed by Twilight's words MLPBGE.png Spike "welp, gotta go!" MLPBGE.png Spike "one gift" MLPBGE.png Spike "extra-special good" MLPBGE.png Spike leaving the castle again MLPBGE.png Spike walking back toward Ponyville MLPBGE.png Spike waving to Pinkie Pie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie speeding past Spike MLPBGE.png Spike falling to the ground MLPBGE.png Spike sitting on the ground MLPBGE.png Spike looking very annoyed MLPBGE.png Spike putting his hat back on MLPBGE.png Rarity standing over Spike MLPBGE.png Spike blushing at Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike grins; Rarity glances around MLPBGE.png Rarity asks Spike about his Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Rarity and Spike nose-to-nose MLPBGE.png Spike "I... can't remember?" MLPBGE.png Rarity "I've got Applejack" MLPBGE.png Rarity "going to adore her present" MLPBGE.png Spike "that's a great gift" MLPBGE.png Spike "I hope I can find something" MLPBGE.png Spike "as special as you are" MLPBGE.png Spike smiling and blushing at Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike catching himself again MLPBGE.png Spike correcting his words again MLPBGE.png Spike about to run away from Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike surprises Fluttershy outside the window MLPBGE.png Spike looking in the jewelry store window MLPBGE.png Fluttershy nodding to Spike MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "she loves shiny things" MLPBGE.png Spike getting a sneaky idea MLPBGE.png Spike pretending to be hopeless MLPBGE.png Spike "she's so hard to shop for" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy offering to help Spike MLPBGE.png Fluttershy talking to Spike MLPBGE.png Spike holding up Rainbow Dash cutie mark MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "I was just talking to Rainbow Dash" MLPBGE.png Spike "great idea!" MLPBGE.png Spike "we should trade ponies!" MLPBGE.png Spike swaps papers with Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Spike hugging Rarity's paper MLPBGE.png Fluttershy confused about trading MLPBGE.png Spike "it's not against the rules" MLPBGE.png Spike "you know what Rainbow Dash likes" MLPBGE.png Spike smiling giddily at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Paper with Rarity's cutie mark on it MLPBGE.png Spike making a shocked face MLPBGE.png Spike pretending to be shocked MLPBGE.png Spike "what a surprise!" MLPBGE.png Spike grinning innocently at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Spike thanks Fluttershy and leaves MLPBGE.png Spike dreamily entering his bedroom MLPBGE.png Spike closing his bedroom door MLPBGE.png Spike "can't wait to give Rarity her gift" MLPBGE.png Spike spinning around with joy MLPBGE.png Spike fawns over Rarity in his room MLPBGE.png Spike "imagine when she opens it" MLPBGE.png Spike pauses mid-sentence MLPBGE.png Spike trying to think of a present MLPBGE.png Spike unable to think of an idea MLPBGE.png Spike looking very worried MLPBGE.png Spike looking around his bedroom MLPBGE.png Spike "no idea what to get her!" MLPBGE.png Spike despairing in his bedroom MLPBGE.png Spike shopping around for Rarity MLPBGE.png Elf pony selling sewing equipment MLPBGE.png Bird-keeping pony selling necklaces MLPBGE.png Top Notch selling sculptures of Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike touching fancy fabric MLPBGE.png Spike admiring jewels and hairbrushes MLPBGE.png Spike admiring jewel earrings MLPBGE.png Spike admiring an emerald necklace MLPBGE.png Spike admiring a diamond ring MLPBGE.png Spike looking at an amethyst necklace MLPBGE.png Spike "she likes lots of stuff" MLPBGE.png Spike shouting in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Ponies go about their business around Spike MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly into town MLPBGE.png Spike pouring glue on an umbrella MLPBGE.png Spike "more personal than buying it" MLPBGE.png Spike blowing glitter on an umbrella MLPBGE.png Spike "things that take time and effort" MLPBGE.png Spike squirts more glue on umbrella MLPBGE.png Spike starting to look tired MLPBGE.png Spike yawning MLPBGE.png Spike holding a clawful of glitter MLPBGE.png Spike falls over onto the floor MLPBGE.png Spike sleeping and covered in glitter MLPBGE.png Spike opening the castle door MLPBGE.png Spike surprised by the ponies' return MLPBGE.png Spike embarrassed and covered in glitter MLPBGE.png Pinkie "did you get attacked by a party?" MLPBGE.png Spike looks at his glitter-covered body MLPBGE.png Spike "I fell asleep on somepony's present" MLPBGE.png Spike flicking away some glitter MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike disappointed in themselves MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike hear Twilight scream MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike curious about commotion MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see pudding closing in MLPBGE.png Twilight and company hear Rainbow scream MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Winterzilla entranced by Spike's body MLPBGE.png Spike scared of the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight notices Spike's glittering MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "you like the sparkly?" MLPBGE.png Twilight levitating Spike off the ground MLPBGE.png Spike floating in the winterzilla's face MLPBGE.png Winterzilla trying to grab Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla out of castle MLPBGE.png Spike "is this honestly the best plan" MLPBGE.png Discord appears on winterzilla's ear MLPBGE.png Discord on the winterzilla's ear bow MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash upset with Discord MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla slipping to the ground MLPBGE.png Winterzilla in mild aching pain MLPBGE.png Winterzilla looks back at decorations MLPBGE.png Winterzilla approaches the decorations MLPBGE.png Twilight trying to get winterzilla's attention MLPBGE.png Twilight tries attracting winterzilla with Spike MLPBGE.png Winterzilla flicks Spike away with its finger MLPBGE.png Spike flying backward toward a wall MLPBGE.png Spike "doesn't want to chase me anymore!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla whimpering at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaks down in tears MLPBGE.png Twilight and friends proud of Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie shrieks at living pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight blasts the pudding with magic MLPBGE.png Discord teleports away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Rainbow carries Applejack away from pudding MLPBGE.png Spike flies away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast cheering MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle apologizes to Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie shocked by Twilight's apology MLPBGE.png Rarity "at least Twilight has something" MLPBGE.png Rarity "something like that" MLPBGE.png Spike tears Holly doll's arm off MLPBGE.png Spike putting the Holly doll down MLPBGE.png Holly the Hearth Warmer doll's head falls off MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Spike "there's one gift left" MLPBGE.png Spike "I messed up, too" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Spike holding a homemade guitar MLPBGE.png Spike "it's better than nothing" MLPBGE.png Spike starts playing the guitar MLPBGE.png Spike "something oh, so rare" MLPBGE.png Spike blushes as he plays guitar MLPBGE.png Spike "a gift to show I care" MLPBGE.png Spike "but nothing can compare" MLPBGE.png Rarity listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Rarity touched by Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike "I got stressed and overthought" MLPBGE.png Spike "until the day was shot" MLPBGE.png Spike "it was all for naught" MLPBGE.png Spike "now it's clear to me" MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike "I really hope my gifting" MLPBGE.png Spike "didn't ruin your holiday" MLPBGE.png Rarity moved by Spike's song MLPBGE.png Rarity "a song is a lovely present" MLPBGE.png Spike "get you the best gift ever" MLPBGE.png Spike "couldn't figure out what it was" MLPBGE.png Rarity kisses Spike on the cheek MLPBGE.png Spike blushes from Rarity's kiss MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Twilight singing next to blushing Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight "spreading love far and wide" MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Twilight and Spike racing to Canterlot S9E1.png Twilight and Spike flying to Canterlot S9E1.png Main ponies and Spike follow Twilight into Canterlot S9E1.png Mane Six and Spike entering Canterlot S9E1.png Twilight "urgent summons to the castle" S9E1.png Mane Six and Spike racing through Canterlot S9E1.png Twilight "send scrolls in such a hurry" S9E1.png Main ponies and Spike race to the castle S9E1.png Pinkie Pie tumbling behind her friends S9E1.png Mane Six burst into Canterlot throne room S9E1.png Pinkie Pie tumbling under Spike S9E1.png Mane Six and Spike arrive to throne room S9E1.png Mane Six approaching the princessess S9E1.png Twilight listening to Celestia's praise S9E1.png Spike pretending to be humble S9E1.png Rarity "oh, pshaw!" S9E1.png Rainbow Dash "about time you noticed!" S9E1.png Twilight bowing graciously to princesses S9E1.png Mane Six and Spike gasp in shock S9E1.png Discord appears as a news reporter S9E1.png Discord "I have so many questions!" S9E1.png Twilight and friends in wide-eyed shock S9E1.png Discord "go with the obvious choice" S9E1.png Twilight starting to look worried S9E1.png Spike curious "princesses can retire?" S9E1.png Princess Luna explains to the Mane Six S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle's friends support her S9E1.png Mane Six and Spike smile with confidence S9E1.png Princess Celestia "we've watched you grow" S9E1.png Celestia "you've faced task after task" S9E1.png Princess Luna "challenge after challenge" S9E1.png Discord "yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it" S9E1.png Celestia has confidence in Twilight S9E1.png Twilight's friends ready to rule Equestria S9E1.png Rainbow Dash "we get all your powers" S9E1.png Twilight "step into their horseshoes" S9E1.png Applejack "we're not a bad choice" S9E1.png Applejack "Equestria's best interests" S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's a fair point" S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle takes out quill and pad S9E1.png Rarity "well, I'm in!" S9E1.png Rarity "a complete wardrobe update!" S9E1.png Rarity flicking her mane S9E1.png Fluttershy "I'm sure we can do it!" S9E1.png Pinkie Pie cheering next to her friends S9E1.png Pinkie Pie puts her hoof in the center S9E1.png Ponies and Spike put hooves in the center S9E1.png Twilight still looking very uncertain S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle taking a calming breath S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I guess I am, too" S9E1.png Twilight puts her hoof in the center S9E1.png Overhead shot of Mane Six and Spike S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "a bit of an adjustment" S9E1.png Twilight steps forward next to Spike S9E1.png Twilight having a nervous laugh S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "a few days?!" S9E1.png Ponies groaning behind Twilight Sparkle S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "but that's so soon!" S9E1.png Twilight nervously stroking her mane S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle "months if not years?!" S9E1.png Mane Six, Spike, and Discord in throne room S9E1.png Applejack glaring at Discord S9E1.png Rarity brings Twilight a glass of water S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle sipping water S9E1.png Twilight "I'll feel much better" S9E1.png Rarity "once you make a plan?" S9E1.png Spike holding a quill and paper S9E1.png Spike "knew you were going to react" S9E1.png Pinkie Pie "classic Twilight-ing" S9E1.png Twilight "you made me a verb?" S9E1.png Twilight unsure how to feel about being a verb S9E1.png Applejack "we just know you have a process" S9E1.png Rainbow Dash "you get big news" S9E1.png Rainbow Dash imitating Twilight's meltdown S9E1.png Rainbow Dash "you pace and you chart" S9E1.png Fluttershy patting Twilight Sparkle's hoof S9E1.png Twilight "you're all acting so calm!" S9E1.png Twilight "if something big happens" S9E1.png Twilight "the princesses aren't there" S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle at stress level ten S9E1.png Rainbow "they literally almost never help" S9E1.png Mane Six and Spike in surprising thought S9E1.png Spike "Starlight when she was evil" S9E1.png Fluttershy "Discord when he was evil" S9E1.png Applejack "do Flim and Flam count?" S9E1.png Close-up on Rainbow's confident grin S9E1.png Rainbow "almost always done things" S9E1.png Spike "if you think about it" S9E1.png Spike "there hasn't been a single villain" S9E1.png Twilight finally calming down a little S9E1.png Spike "if you think about it" S9E1.png Spike "there hasn't been a single villain" S9E1.png Twilight finally calming down a little S9E1.png Animated shorts Rarity's Biggest Fan Rarity gets off the Friendship Express MLPS1.png Spike "I picked up that fabric" MLPS1.png Spike wants to do more stuff for Rarity MLPS1.png Fabric blowing in the breeze MLPS1.png Spike's wings blowing a breeze MLPS1.png Rarity "now that you mention it..." MLPS1.png Spike blowing on Rarity's mane MLPS1.png Rarity and Spike leave the boutique MLPS1.png Ail-icorn Spike puts thermometer in Twilight's mouth MLPS2.png Spike taking care of sick Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png Spike holding a poultice MLPS2.png Spike holding poultice made of soup MLPS2.png Spike "but nothing's helping Twilight" MLPS2.png Twilight spits out the thermometer MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle "I told you, Spike" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle lying sick in bed MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle about to sneeze MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle sneezing magic MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle "in my horn" MLPS2.png Spike "I wouldn't do that" MLPS2.png Rarity's hoof magically transforms MLPS2.png Wheels appear on Rarity's hoof MLPS2.png Rarty trying to shake wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Rarity trying to pull wheels off her hoof MLPS2.png Applejack "fifth strangest thing I've ever seen" MLPS2.png Rarity "how do I get it off?!" MLPS2.png Rarity stepping on her hoof-wheels MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor MLPS2.png Rarity lying on Twilight's bedroom floor MLPS2.png Fluttershy helping Rarity up MLPS2.png Twilight coughs magic on Fluttershy MLPS2.png Fluttershy vanishes into thin air MLPS2.png Fluttershy reappears covered in frost MLPS2.png Spike "we gotta do something" MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle holding a remedy book MLPS2.png Twilight feels another sneeze coming on MLPS2.png Spike takes cover under Twilight's bed MLPS2.png Spike "what'd she say?" MLPS2.png Rarity "we simply must find a cure!" MLPS2.png Rarity falls over onto the floor again MLPS2.png Pinkie bursts into Twilight's bedroom MLPS2.png Rainbow still speaking in sound effects MLPS2.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I said" MLPS2.png Rarity's hoof returns to normal MLPS2.png Pinkie, Spike, and Rarity happy Twilight is better MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle starts feeling side effects MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle magically transforming MLPS2.png Twilight Sparkle turns into a baby MLPS2.png Baby Twilight Sparkle starts crying MLPS2.png Rarity puts Baby Twilight in Spike's arms MLPS2.png Main five leaving Spike with Twilight MLPS2.png Spike left alone with Baby Twilight Sparkle MLPS2.png IDW comics Merchandise 2010 Toy Fair prototypes.jpg|Gift set that comes with Spike. Guardians of Harmony Big Dragon Spike figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spike the Dragon packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Spike the Dragon figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Queen Chrysalis vs. Spike the Dragon packaging.jpg My Little Pony Spike the Dragon small plush.jpg Season 1 UK DVD.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png Season 5 DVD cover.jpg MLP Friendship is Magic Season Six DVD cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Blu-ray + DVD cover.jpg MLP Friendship is Magic Season Seven DVD cover.jpg MLP Friendship is Magic Season Seven DVD sideview.jpg Miscellaneous Spike (from Hubworld's initial web page).png|From Hubworld's initial web-page. Canterlot Castle Spike 1.png Canterlot Castle Spike 2.png Canterlot Castle Spike 3.png Canterlot Castle Spike 4.png Canterlot Castle Spike 5.png Canterlot Castle Spike 6.png Teacher for a Day - Spike's profile.png|Meet Spike. spike color page halloween.jpg Promotional Facebook Halloween 2011 Spike dragon.jpg|Spike's Nightmare Night costume. Spike Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Spike "Ambition" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Spike motivational poster Spike in the Crystal Empire promo S4E24.png Equestria Games EW promotional.jpg The Fall of Sunset Shimmer tasks.png S5 animatic 48 Spike "It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more!".png|Spike in a drawing. SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Equestria Girls Spike the Dog artwork.png Rainbow Rocks Spike the Dog artwork.png Rainbow Rocks Spike and tambourine artwork.png MLP Facebook header My Little Dragon Spike is Magic.jpg Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Mane Six and Spike mobile wallpaper.jpg Spike before he delivers Celestia's reply to Twilight S1E01.png|Season 1 Spike burping up letter S2E01.png|Season 2 Spike 'Oh no she wasn't' S3E01.png|Season 3 Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png|Equestria Girls Spike shocked S4E02.png|Season 4 Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Spike looking sly S5E10.png|Season 5 Spike sings "I was nothing but wrong" S6E16.png|Season 6 Spike striking a heroic pose S7E3.png|Season 7 Spike eating Rarity's offered gems MLPTM.png|My Little Pony The Movie'' Spike emerges with a pair of wings S8E11.png|Season 8 Comic micro 9 cover A.jpg|IDW comics